winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Metalicana
Metalicana is a male Iron Dragon and the adoptive father of the Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox. He is friends and allies with the dragons Igneel, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum. Contents https://dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Metalicana# hide#Description #Personality #Powers and Abilities #History ##Tartaros Arc ##Legacy Description Edit Metalicana is a dragon whose entire body and scales are made entirely of metal, specifically a variant of iron. Metalicana, like other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged dragon with two wings. The scales across his body give Metalicana the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between ( such as his underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. Metalicana's head is almost square in shape and his lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. His eyes are beady and circular with no pupils and black sclera; around his eyes are small black markings which continue around the back of Metalicana's neck. Also unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's wings do not retract nor fold; instead they jut out and are also metallic, save for where the feathers or patagium would be, which are instead a black, downy substance that juts out like normal feathers would. Metalicana also has a tail that is plated like much of his body that ends in an intricately pointed tip. Also, running down his spine, Metalicana has spiked metal plates. Personality Edit According to Gajeel, Metalicana is quite selfish. Nonetheless, despite this claim, he took Gajeel in, raising him like he was his own son, teaching him his signature Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Gajeel himself seemed interested in Metalicana's whereabouts after his sudden disappearance, possibly implying a caring side. In person, Metalicana also comes off as being rather rude and straight to the point, as when he saw his foster son again for the first time in over fourteen years, he merely poked fun at him for his expression, saying Gajeel looked like he'd swallowed a mouthful of rust. Even his last words were to spoil a tender farewell between him and Gajeel, who scolded him for ruining the moment and called him an old rust bucket. However, Metalicana was extremely respectful of Igneel, who he considered mighty and the greatest of all dragons, and whom he said was more courageous and compassionate than all other dragons. Powers and Abilities Edit As an Iron Dragon, Metalicana was unaffected by any magic save Dragon Slayer magic, and used Iron Dragon Slayer Magic as his main weapon. He was strong enough to destroy Face bombs without suffering any damage, even in a half-dead state. He would later pass on his Dragon Slayer Magic to Gajeel. He also hid inside his son using the Dragon Soul Technique to heal his wounded soul after Acnologia tore it from his body. He would spend the next fourteen years inside Gajeel creating antibodies to successfully prevent his son from turning into a dragon like Acnologia, his enemy. He was also an excellent teacher, as he taught Gajeel to read, write and fight. History Edit Over four hundred years ago, Metalicana's soul was extracted by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left him in a half-dead state. Some time later, Metalicana raised a human child, Gajeel Redfox, and taught him how to read, write, and fight, as well as granting him the knowledge to use his exclusive Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. However, because his wounds were so severe and the Ethernano was not rich enough in the atmosphere of the current time period to allow Metalicana to heal, as part of a plan created between Igneel, Zeref and the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia, Metalicana hid his soul inside Gajeel's body via a secret art, which allowed him to create antibodies to prevent his son from turning into a Dragon. The act also served the double purpose of allowing Metalicana to travel forward in time and arrive in a year where the Ethernano concentration was dense enough for him to heal; in doing so, he hoped to be able to bide his time until he could kill Acnologia. In additional accordance with the plan, the other four Dragons who chose children hid inside theirs as well, and they passed through the Eclipse Gateto July 7, X777: the day when the Dragon Slayers had thought their parents had disappeared. Tartaros Arc Edit After Face's timer reaches zero, Metalicana reappears after over fourteen years of absence alongside the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents and participates in the destruction of the numerous Face bombs, saving mankind from Tartaros' destructive attack. Metalicana later lands with the other three Dragons following Igneel's death at Acnologia's hands. Reunited with his foster son, Metalicana stares him down and tells Gajeel that the vile look in his eyes hasn't changed and that he still looks like he swallowed rust, which angers the young man. However, it is then revealed that Metalicana and the other Dragons have been in a half-dead state for years (courtesy of Acnologia when he was human), and now that they've exited the bodies of their children, the effort to prolong their lives is over as they can no longer re-enter their bodies; Metalicana himself then states that even Igneel was unable to defeat Acnologia, however he adds that this was because his strength was severely reduced due to being half-dead. He then pleads for the humans not to blemish Igneel's name and calls the fallen Dragon the greatest of their race, and one that loved humans more than any other. Before passing on to the next life, Metalicana flies with his brethren and tells Gajeel once more that the vile look in his eyes has never disappeared, but not before promising, like the other Dragons, to watch over and protect mankind, but not before teasing Gajeel that he should get his face looked at. Though Gajeel said he spoiled the moment, he smiled with tears in his eyes and stated that he'd miss his father too. Legacy Edit Metalicana posthumously became a grandfather when Gajeel and his girlfriend Levy McGarden conceived an as-yet-unborn child one year after the events of the Alverez Empire Arc. Category:Dragons